The Name I Loved
by krystfu
Summary: "every little things you did to me, make me think that love is more than sweet."


Naruto and Hinata are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

The story and plot belongs to mine.

A drabble with Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata as the main character.

.

"_every little things you did to me, make me think that love is more than sweet."_

xxx

Hinata bukanlah gadis agresif seperti gadis Jepang pada umumnya yang akan tanpa rasa malu mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada sang pujaan hati. Dia tipikal gadis yang cukup pemalu untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Walaupun, di Jepang ini sudah wajar jika kaum hawa yang bertindak lebih dulu. Namun bagi gadis yang ber-klan Hyuuna ini, itu merupakan hal yang memalukan.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemuda yang mampu membuat gadis manis bernama Hyuuga Hinata jatuh hati. Naruto merupakan siswa yang cukup populer- meski tak se-populer Sasuke. Naruto tipikal pria ramah dan suka tersenyum oleh sebab itu banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Banyak fans dari Naruto yang menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda berambut jingga ini, namun tak ada yang dapat membuat Naruto jatuh hati, mereka ditolak secara halus tanpa harus melukai perasaannya._ Well_, memang ditolak itu menyakitkan tapi tidak kah lebih baik jika di tolak secara harus seperti. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, tetapi kita akan tetap menjadi teman!" dengan senyuman _plus eyesmile _yang membuat gadis luluh kapan saja.

Lalu siapa yang dapat menolak pesona Uzumaki Naruto? _No one_.

xxx

Pagi ini seluruh kelas dua mendapat giliran untuk bekerja bakti membersihkan sekolah. Tiap kelas akan dibagi menjadi 6 kelompok yang masing-masing kelompok beranggotakan 5 orang untuk mendapat tugas masing-masing.

Dan Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Hinata kali ini, ia tergabung dalam kelompok yang beranggotakan dirinya, Tenten, Sakura, Neji dan Naruto.

Can you see his name? Naruto, guys.

"Kita akan membersihkan bagian mana?" Tenten memulai pembicaraan. Diikuti oleh gumaman dari Neji.

"Halaman belakang dekat kelas akan menjadi milik kita. Mari bekerja!" seru Naruto dengan diiringi cengiran lebar.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat memegang dadanya pelan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Dan ini karena ulahnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

xxx

Kelompok Naruto dan kawan-kawan telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Halaman belakang telah bersih di tangan mereka. Kali ini mereka sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang dekat halaman belakang dan mulai bercengkerama akrab.

HATCHI!

Itu suara Hinata.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak terbiasa dengan debu." cicit Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hih, dasar anak manja." seru Sakura tak suka. Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya, dia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri yang memang tak tahan dengan debu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah uluran tangan dengan sapu tangan bermotif kembang tertuju padanya.

"Pakai ini."

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya perlahan. _And see_? Apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto dengan senyum manisnya menyodorkan sapu tangan untuknya.

"Untukku?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Iya, nona manis." ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan _eyesmile_nya.

Shit! Itu manis sekali, kau tahu?

"Terimakasih, Naruto." tukas Hinata seraya tersenyum manis. Membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu terhenyak menyadari betapa cantiknya gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini. Hinata tak menyadari bahwa kakinya menginjak kaki Naruto yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

"Sama-sama, Hinata. Dan- oh! Kau menginjak kakiku." Narito menampakan tampang –pura-pura- kesal.

"A-aku. Maaf, Naruto-san. Aku tak bermaksud aku hanya-"

"Hahahaha tak apa. Wajahmu lucu sekali. Ahahah." Naruto tertawa cukup keras sambil terus memandangi Hinata. Yang dipandangi hanya diam, masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

_Naruto mengatakan wajahku lucu?_

Tanpa sadar, semburat merah muda muncul ke permukaan pipinya.

Naruto tersadar dari tawanya, dia mengehentikan tawanya karena merasa tak enak pada Hinata yang menjadi bahan tertawaannya.

"Maaf haha. Aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu tapi- wajahmu tadi lucu sekali. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula, wajahku ini memang lucu jadi susah ditolak. Hahahaha." Hinata mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dengan cara ini, sesungguhnya narsis itu_ bukan dia banget._

"Kau narsis juga ternyata." Naruto menyenggol lengan Hinata pelan. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, tanpa menyadari sedari teman-teman mereka sudah kembali ke kelas.

Dunia memang milik berdua ya saat bersama orang yang kita cintai?

xxx

Apa yang lebih bahagia selain bisa dekat dengan orang yang kita cintai? Mungkin menikah dengannya? Bisa jadi.

Hinata sangat bersyukur pada kenyataan ini karena semenjak acara bersih-bersih waktu itu ia dapat dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang memiliki rambut jingga bernama Uzumaki Naruto?

Hari ini Naruto berjanji akan men-traktirnya ramen, katanya _sih_ dalam rangka karena ia mendapatkan nilai 80 pada ulangan fisika kemarin. Hinata tahu betul bahwa Naruto sangat lemah di pelajaran fisika. Dan kali ini, Naruto akan mengapresiasikan usahanya yang dengan susah payah mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata. Yang mendapatkan nilai lumayan dengan mentraktirnya ramen.

"Bagaimana ramennya, _Miss_?" seru Naruto sambil terus menyantap ramennya dengan lahap.

"Tak ada yang lebih enak dari makan ramen sepuasnya dengan gratis!" Hinata berseru sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang kecil dan rapih. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

_Aku memang tidak salah kau benar-benar menarik, Hyuuga Hinata._

"A-apa yang kau lihat, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menyadari tatapan Naruto yang terus menjuru padanya. _Aku kan jadi salah tingkah. _Batin Hinata berbicara.

"Kau cantik." sambil tersenyum, Naruto menyisipkan anak rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga sang gadis.

"E-eh. A-aku memang cantik. Semua orang t-tahu itu." balas Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, semburat merah muncul ke permukaan pipinya dan Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Dasar narsis."

Mareka melanjutkan acara makan ramennya diiringi dengan obrolan hangat antar keduanya.

Malam semakin larut, Naruto bukannya membawa Hinata pulang malah membawanya ke taman yang tak jauh dari kedai ramen tadi.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku lupa arah jalan ke rumahmu jadi berniat menurunkan mu disini saja." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil yang langsung di hadiahi _glare_ oleh Hinata.

"Dasar alibi!"

"Aku punya satu permintaan dan _please _kau harus mengabulkannya."

"Apa itu? Aku tidak mau jika berujung kau yang akan menyuruh aku menjadi pembantumu seperti yang terjadi pada drama-drama."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Hina."

"Lalu?" Hinata mendelik penasaran. Ada perasaan takut dalam dirinya, bagaimana kalau Naruto memintanya untuk menjauhi dirinya? Tidak mau-

"Setiap pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan, kau harus menjawabnya dengan ya atau kau-" Naruto berhenti sejenak, "atau kau akan benar-benar akan menjadi pembantuku seperti yang sering terjadi dalam drama." Naruto menyeringai tipis, Hinata tampak ingin melawan tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh saja." ujar Hinata akhirnya.

"Yang pertama. Apakah aku tampan?" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ya." Hinata menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Apakah aku rajin?"

"TIDAK!" sadar apa yang telah di ucapkannya, Hinata kembali berseru. "Ya."

"Hahaha. Apakah aku menawan?"

"Yaaaa." Hinata menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan dengan raut wajah cemberut, menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya yang pada dasarnya memang sudah manis.

"Apakah kita cocok?"

A-apa?

"Y-y-ya."

"Apakah kita serasi?"

"Serasi sama saja dengan cocok, _baka!"_

"Apakahkaumaujadipacarku." Naruto berkata dengan cepat tanpa intonasi, Hinata tidak begitu mendengar jelas apa yang naruto ucapkan.

"Jadi pacarku saja yuk? Mau tidak?" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"YA?"

"Kau seharusnya menjawab mau, bukan ya. Dasar bodoh."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, hm?"

"A-ano, aku-"

"Jadi mau atau tidak?"

"Ya."

"Sudah aku bilang kau harusnya menjawab ya, sayang. Bukan ya seperti tadi."

"Kau seharusnya ingat siapa yang menyuruhku agar selalu menjawab ya, um?"

"Hehe. Jadi?"

"Jadi? Aku membencimu, _baka _Naruto." Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum manis penuh arti.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, HYUUGA HINATA!"


End file.
